


Полиболено

by Creeky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Chaotic Family, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Polybaleno, Post-Canon, Romance, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky
Summary: Сборник скетчей о полиаморных Аркобалено.
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fon/Mammon | Viper, Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull/Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Фон, Вайпер, Скалл, Реборн. Го, взрыв и спор.

**Author's Note:**

> во-первых привет поли-аркобалено нации, во-вторых это просто скетчи, чтобы прощупать динамику, добро пожаловать, в-третьих конкретные пейринги в шапке буду добавлять по мере их отображения, в-четвертых получить больше контекста можно на основе вот этого (https://twitter.com/frog_gor/status/1313997969423728642) треда в твиттере. собственно сначала благодаря моей подруге возник тред, а потом возникло это, такие дела. (можете кстати чекнуть ее работы тоже https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Hiro)

Где-то снизу раздается тяжелый приглушенный звук взрыва. Пол дрожит какое-то время, сыплется с потолка крошками штукатурка, обнажая очевидность того, что надо бы сделать ремонт. Торшер около столика колышется, и Вайпер придерживают его, внимательно наблюдая при этом за тем, что бы маленькое землетрясение не сместило игровые камушки с предназначенных им мест.

Вскоре тряска утихает.

Из-под люка в полу, который ведет в подвал, тянет чем-то химическим и горелым.

Фон смеживает веки и блаженно замечает:

— Когда-нибудь он взорвет нас всех вместе с этим домом.

Его взгляд из-под ресниц прикован к игровому полю, пальцы спокойно вертят белый камушек. Вайпер чуть-чуть поправляет один из своих черных, вмещая его точно в клеточку, а затем кивает Скаллу, который наблюдает за игрой, обняв спинку стула:

— Я уверена, он и до тебя доберется рано или поздно.

— До меня? — Скалл хмурится.

— До твоей смерти, — отвечает ему Вайпер. — Ему только дай повод.

Каскадер разводит руками. Фон опускает с легким стуком свой белый камушек на доску, варийцы чуть склоняются, чтобы осмотреть ситуацию. Где-то в другом конце комнаты сонно шевелится разбуженный Реборн, ворчит, ругается, натягивая на плечо сползший плед в розовый тигровый принт — ироничный подарок от Лал.

— Какого черта?.. Я же просил не будить, — хрипит он со сна, недовольно сводит брови. — Эй!

Реборн шарит рукой на тумбочке около софы и в спину Скалла впечатывается журнал — Облако вздрагивает и оборачивается вопросительно. Журнал с тихим шлепком сползает на пол.

— Сходи посмотри, что он там опять натворил.

Скалл скептически смотрит на люк. В его лицо летит еще один журнал — бывший Аркобалено едва уворачивается, избежав столкновения прямо с обнаженной фигуркой какой-то модели; «Плейбой» вместо чужого лица врезается в бок Вайпер, та зыркает на киллера раздраженно. Солнце закатывает глаза.

— Спустись, Скалл, — мягко просит Фон. — Проверь, жив ли он вообще.

— И передай, что он скотина, — добавляет киллер.

Каскадер вздыхает и, встав (и словив боком на этот раз еженедельный бюллетень косплея с Мику Хатсуне на обложке), спускается в подвал. Оттуда вскоре раздается жужжание лифта, который спустит Облако вниз на добрые пару десятков метров, в «домашнюю» лабораторию Верде.

Реборн раздраженно кутается в плед. Он всего часа четыре назад вернулся из миссии, злой и исцарапанный, пахнущий почему-то соломой — негласным обсуждением (переглядыванием) Вайпер, Фона, Скалла и Верде было решено дать ему поспать в тишине и покое. Лал и Колонелло не было, у них проходили какие-то учения в Палермо.

Время до возвращения Скалла проходит в тишине. Вайпер и Фон играют без каких-либо комментариев, молча заполняя доску черными и белыми камушками, Реборн копается в телефоне, что-то печатая. Лязг дверей лифта и скрип лестницы заставляют всех троих отвлечься и обратить взгляды на вынырнувшего из люка взлохмаченного Скалла, слегка растрепанного и со следом сажи на щеке.

Он выглядит... впечатленно.

— Верде в порядке. Говорит, что закончил эксперимент удачно, — сообщает каскадер, отряхивая рубашку.

— Удачно — это взрывом? — Реборн язвительно фыркает. — Ты ему передал мои пожелания пойти нахуй?

Все-таки матерящийся киллер имеет какое-то свое, домашнее очарование (обычно он себе такого не позволяет). Скалл краснеет и ерошит волосы.

— Эм... нет. Мы... отвлеклись.

Фон бросает взгляд на Облако и чуть улыбается. Судя по слегка припухшим губам и все еще пришибленному взгляду, ученый в полной мере выместил на удачно подвернувшемся Аркобалено свою радость от эксперимента. 

— Надо было самому к нему сходить, — бурчит Реборн, вставая и собственнически закидывая руку через чужое плечо, кусая Скалла за ухо. — Никакой от тебя пользы.

— Ты бы только испортил ему настроение, — парирует каскадер, потирая мочку. — И хватит слюнявить мне пирсинг.

Киллер его успешно игнорирует, поворачиваясь к играющим и окидывая игровое поле внимательным взглядом. Облако и сам невольно рассматривает ход игры — эти двое сидят напротив друг друга уже часа три, медленно располагая на доске камушки, не отвлекаясь на соперника. Кажется, они не сказали друг другу ни слова с начала игры.

— На кого ставишь?

Рука на плече каскадера слегка сжимается, привлекая его внимание. Скалл задумчиво мычит и чуть склоняется к Солнцу, опустив затылок на чужое плечо и потеревшись им, как большая ленивая кошка. Ему прилетает короткий поцелуй в макушку вместе с тихим смешком и только им двоим слышным ласковым бурчанием.

Раздражение стекает с Реборна, как вода.

Иногда Вайпер поражается этому — киллер настолько уверен в том, что он достиг абсолюта в контроле себя, что не замечает, как его очевидной ревностью можно пользоваться.

Может ли быть... что она тоже не замечает о себе чего-то очевидного?

Как Реборн, который сейчас довольно усмехается. Как Скалл, не знающий об отголосках боли, которые всегда выдает его флешбеки. Как Фон, чье спокойствие настолько громкое, что очень легко заметить, когда оно действительно стихает.

Скалл наконец определяется с выбором.

— Я поставлю на Фона. Все-таки он азиат. А это го.

— Не самая правильная логика, Скалл, но спасибо, — Ураган бросает чуточку насмешливый, но дружелюбный взгляд; Скалл широко улыбается в ответ.

Вайпер хранит гордое молчание.

— Кстати, Верде просил передать Фону, что тоже ставит на него. А еще он попросил меня купить несколько вещей, и...

— Он тебе свою карточку дал или как обычно? — эсперы оживляются, бросая на Облако ощутимый взгляд из-под капюшона.

— ...и как только ты спросишь про карточку, попросил передать тебе, что ты невозможная скряга, — заканчивает каскадер.

Вайпер фыркают и что-то бубнят себе под нос. Фон слышит и чуть кашляет, отводя взгляд и поджимая губы; он не любит брань. Киллер, тем временем, щипает Скалла за щеку.

— Ну ка, ну ка, а мне он что просил передать?

— Ммм... ничего?

Скалл разводит руками, пока Вайпер хихикает над возмущенным лицом Реборна, который даже убирает руку с чужого плеча от такого внезапного заявления. Эсперша заметила, что последнюю неделю эти двое как-то особенно друг друга задевают, но она так и не смогла выяснить причину этого маленького конфликта. К своему сожалению.

Каскадер решает, видимо, окончательно добить семпая, и добавляет:

— Правда, он просил сказать, что если «Реборн надуется возмущенно, как рыба-еж, сообщи ему, что я теперь очевидно лидирую в нашем споре»... А что за спор?

— Да-а-а, что за спор? — Вайпер заинтересованно поворачивается и даже Фон зависает с поднятой с камушком рукой.

Пока Солнце пытается ускользнуть от раскрытия секрета, Ураган, совершенно не выдавая себя, восхищается тем, как ловко и безжалостно Верде отдал Реборна на растерзание. Фон знает, что это за спор — он совершенно случайно подслушал их разговор одной бессонной ночью.

С точки зрения полиаморных отношений спор довольно глупый... но типичный.

С точки зрения того, что в него влез ревнивый Реборн, спор не вызывает удивления.

Но Верде?

Китаец скользит взглядом по предмету спора, который в этот момент на пару с эспершей атакует киллера, кладет на игровое поле свой камушек, заставив Вайпер мгновенно посмотреть на доску. Реборн, получивший драгоценную секунду, пользуется ей вполне успешно — тут же сбегает в соседнюю комнату.

Фон довольно смеживает веки. Раскрывать суть спора не так интересно, как смотреть на любопытные метания Вайпер, поэтому он выдерживает раздраженный взгляд оппонентки и пожимает плечами.

Он просто сделал свой ход, не так ли?

Скалл следует вслед за Солнцем, явно намеренный выпытать у него подробности. Он, чувствительный к чужим эмоциям, в отнекиваниях Реборна учуял что-то странное и теперь вряд ли отстанет в ближайшее время, если только киллер не отвлечет его чем-нибудь.

Из соседней комнаты слышится их спор, упрямое «хээ? ну расскажи!» каскадера и ругань киллера. Они почти сразу же возвращаются, только Реборн теперь со своей федорой и в пиджаке.

— Я провожу Скалла за покупками, — безаппеляционно заявляет он. — И да, я тоже ставлю на Фона.

— На что вы вообще играете в этот раз, кстати?

Все трое удивленно смотрят на Облако. Вайпер качает головой, киллер прикрывает лицо ладонью и трет переносицу. Фон приподнимает брови и, явно сжалившись, все-таки прерывает повисшее осуждающее молчание:

— Ты поставил, не зная об этом? Победитель в этот раз получает _всех._

— Всех? — судя по лицу, Скалл сначала не понимает, а потом, сообразив, опять краснеет.

— Всех, — ласково подтверждает Вайпер и кладет черный камушек. — И я не буду щадить тех, кто поставил против меня.

Фон бросает взгляд на доску и его улыбка становится чуть менее безмятежной.

(Он проигрывает)


	2. Верде, Скалл. После взрыва.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> связано с первым скетчем

Скалл спускается в лабораторию крайне неохотно. Во-первых, он не сомневается, что с Верде все в порядке, а во-вторых, очень уж часто каждое такое «Скалл, сходи проверь» заканчивается тем, что он случайно наступает на что-нибудь ядовитое, или слишком поздно замечает, что Верде в противогазе, или в одних носках случайно наступает на битое стекло, или еще что-нибудь не менее неприятное и вероятно болезненное.

Что иронично — ученый-то каждый раз в абсолютном порядке.

Поэтому из лифта он выходит с опаской, оглядывается — вроде бы все хорошо?, — дергает с крючка один из лабораторных халатов, тот, что с желтыми и зелеными улыбающимися лягушками. Халат ему явно великоват, потому что его дарили Верде. Где-то среди крючков, конечно, висит его личный, но носить свои вещи скучно, так что Скалл его игнорирует.

Он подворачивает рукава, созерцая приклеенное к стене жизнерадостное «Пожалуйста, надевайте при входе халаты, иначе остатки реактивов окажутся в вашем кофе», шарится по карманам, вытаскивая на свет одолженную Верде еще на той неделе жвачку и карандаш. Засунув его за ухо, Скалл подпирает подбородок двумя пальцами и поправляет на носу невидимые очки, кривляясь в висящее тут же зеркало.

— Хо-хо, я самый умный в мире ученый и я только что опять устроил взрыв! Мой счетчик взрывов в этом месяце перевалил лимит, но я все равно взрываю! Я люблю взрывать! Потому что искусство — это...

Он не договаривает, так как недалеко слышатся обрывки ругани. Каскадер оставляет в покое метафорические очки и спешит проверить, что произошло. В конце концов, ради этого он и спустился.

Звук доносится из самой большой комнаты в лаборатории — полигона, и, оказавшись на пороге, Скалл присвистывает.

Вот уж действительно искусство.

Дальний правый угол полигона раскурочен и обожжен. На белоснежной стене красиво переливаются радужно-черные подпалины, один из ближайших шкафов лежит среди стеклянных осколков и что-то странное, непонятного цвета растекается из-под него. Пахнет горелой бумагой и тем самым химическим, проникшим даже в подвал.

Верде обнаруживается как раз у обожженной стены, пристально рассматривающим свою руку — Скалл пытается подкрасться к нему со спины, чтобы напугать, но на полпути к успеху ученый внезапно замечает странным тоном, даже не обернувшись:

— Между прочим, до лимита мне еще далеко.

— Ой. Меня было слышно, да?

— Тебя сложно _не_ услышать.

Каскадер пожимает плечами и заглядывает через плечо. На чужой ладони красуется небольшой порез, и судя по количеству внимания, которое ему оказывает Верде, это единственное его повреждение. Ученый наконец оборачивается к нему, опустив руку, и Скалл моргает.

Верде выглядит... не очень вменяемо.

За скошенными очками лихорадочно блестят обычно спокойные глаза. В них — странное радостное возбуждение и еще что-то непонятное, но скользящее в движении его плеч, в изломе бровей и уголках губ. Он все еще сдержан, но за всем этим каскадер чутко ощущает натянутый поводок самоконтроля.

Верде словно хочет что-то сказать, но передумывает и молчит, так что говорить приходится Скаллу; отчего-то он принимается взвешивать слова, словно пригоршню камней. Обычно ему не приходится много думать над тем, что он говорит — ученый обращает внимание только на смысл за шелухой, игнорируя ее, но сейчас Скалл интуитивно понимает, что что-то не так.

— Так... все в порядке? Тебя было слышно, так что мы все заволновались. И Реборн просил-

— Я совершил большое открытие, — перебивает его Верде и, обернувшись, смотрит на радужные разводы.

Каскадер тоже обращает на них внимание.

— Разве не все твои открытия — большие?

Он рассматривает красивые градиенты желтого, медленно переходящего в насыщенный зеленый, который сменяется светлым, почти пастельным голубым. Все бы ничего, но чернота внизу переливов служит прозрачным напоминанием о том, что это все результат взрыва.

— Разумеется, — Верде поправляет очки, — но этот случай отличается. Видишь ли, я размышлял об этом еще со времен университета. Просто руки дошли только в этом году.

Скалл роняет в пространство многозначительное «о» и смотрит на разводы еще раз. В его глазах они теперь обретают какой-никакой смысл, равно как и странности в чужом поведении. Он подходит ближе к стене, расчищая тапочками путь сквозь море осколков, подтягивает сползший на костяшки рукав. Верде идет следом за ним, и в конце концов они останавливаются совсем близко к подпалинам.

Повисает молчание. Глаза за стеклами отдают блеском, сравнимым с восторгом.

— Выходит, ты исполнил мечту юности, типа того? Теперь понятно, почему ты такой радостный.

— Мечту?

Ученый поворачивается и хмурится. В его взгляде — удивление, вспышка осознания на глубине зрачков. Он рассматривает каскадера, словно видит его впервые. Так он смотрел на него, когда решился признать, что из Скалла может быть неплохой напарник. Так он смотрел на него, когда Скалл впервые назвал его другом. Так он смотрел на него, оказывая первую помощь и игнорируя пальцы, блуждающие по своей щеке.

Так он смотрел на него, когда они впервые поцеловались.

Скалл, право слово, не знает, сколько еще ступеней доверия тянется черной бездной к чужой душе. Он знает только, что поднимется на каждую...

И отчаянно боится рухнуть прямо сейчас. Потому что на Луче он тоже смотрел именно так, наблюдая, как остальные младенцы обвиняют предательницу.

Поводок трещит так оглушительно громко, что каскадер, почти паникуя, вскидывает руки в капитуляции:

— Не мечта так не мечта, замяли тему, окей? Между прочим, Реборн проси-

Его снова перебивают, только на этот раз поцелуем. Это происходит слишком неожиданно — и продолжается слишком медленно в одном смазанном мгновении, когда его притягивают за полы халата. Карандаш выскальзывает из-за уха и падает. Скалл успевает различить тысячу оттенков чужих эмоций, от раздражения до удовлетворенного спокойствия. Внезапное давление вспыхивает короткой молнией, сменяясь чем-то спокойным и тягучим, но сухие обветренные губы Верде все еще слегка покалывают щекочущими разрядами — Скалл понимает, что внутри него осталось еще много эмоций.

Верде нечасто выплескивает их, и поэтому эти короткие мгновения всегда неожиданны.

И, разумеется, приятны: со всеми неровными выдохами, и теплым дыханием на шее, и влажным укусом в адамово яблоко — Скалл позволяет себе на несколько секунд раствориться, забыться в больших ладонях, смыкающихся на талии. Он запускает пальцы в жестковатые зеленые пряди, резко откидывает голову, когда очередной мимолетный разряд касается кожи...

...и с размаху бьется затылком о стену.

Куда-то в ключицу ему прилетает колючий смешок. Прохладные пальцы касаются головы, ерошат волосы, надавливая на больное место — каскадер шипит, сводит брови недовольно.

— Какая же ты катастрофа, — с теплым оттенком констатирует Верде. — Хуже, чем Колонелло.

Скалл хитро щурится, останавливает чужую руку, когда ученый хочет ее убрать. Она холодная и приятно успокаивает боль, можно даже не прикладывать ложку.

— То есть в твоем списке катастроф я занимаю первое место?

Верде смотрит на него некоторое время, поправляет покосившиеся очки. Скалл почти слышит, как он размышляет, как крутятся невидимые шестеренки в его голове, взвешиваются «за» и «против», вопрос с очевидной им двоим подоплекой повисает тонкой натянутой струной. Вопрос на самом деле детский и почти капризный, но Скаллу не стыдно.

Верде снова поправляет очки.

Верде ухмыляется.

— Если сложить все массивы информации, которые отвечают за систематизацию вас всех в моих глазах в сферах различных личностных достижений или провалов, а затем оформить это в виде списков по иерархическому принципу по убыванию, я мог бы заметить, что для некоторых из них твое положение с большой долей вероятности действительно будет являться максимальным.

Скалл зависает.

Мозг, все еще прокручивающий в голове ощущения чужих губ на коже, совершенно не желает воспринимать сказанное, и каскадер смотрит на ученого с осуждением, которое тот игнорирует. Скалл честно пытается вникнуть, но в мысли упорно лезут пальцы и щетина, так что он отмахивается от этих жалких попыток и жалобно просит:

— Слушай, а можно ты просто меня поцелуешь, если ответ положительный?

— Нельзя, — ученый усмехается. — Поцеловать тебя я могу и просто так.

— Тогда поцелуй меня просто так, — со вздохом соглашается каскадер с чужими условиями.

Верде щурится, но без возражений притягивает его к себе еще раз, перебирая пальцами сиреневые пряди на затылке, осторожно массируя шишку. Скалл довольно смеживает веки, когда теплые губы снова касаются его губ, сминают их и легонько кусают — он тянется к Верде, ближе, еще ближе, обнимает и кладет щеку на чужое плечо, улыбается из-за вздоха, опалившего шею.

— Наглый.

— Никто еще не жаловался.

— А мне кажется, каждый уже успел.

Скалл фыркает и метит ученого в шею под ухом, там, где пряди скрывают кожу. Выходит как будто украдкой, тайно, и это отражается в его шальных глазах удовлетворенным блеском. Некоторое время они стоят, ничего не говоря, пока каскадер не отпускает Верде, чтобы потянуться и снова подкатать сползшие рукава.

— Эти «каждые», между прочим, обеспокоены взрывом.

Ученый бросает блуждающий взгляд на смеющихся лягушек и отходит от стены, направляясь куда-то к уцелевшим стеллажам.

— Они все еще играют в го? Я, кстати, поставлю на Фона, передай ему.

— Окей. А, еще! Ребор-

— Кроме того, хочу попросить тебя о просьбе — мне нужно чтобы ты приобрел несколько вещей.

Скалл вздыхает и послушно подходит ближе на чужой призывный жест, приготовившись запоминать список покупок.


End file.
